Have Yourself a Merry Little Seaquest
by 123writer
Summary: Twas the night before shore leave and all through the boat not a creature was stirring .. well that's not exactly true Creatures were stirring, and fighting and there was even a dolphin handing out Christmas cards :) The very beginning of this was just supposed to be a one shot but I kept on going and decided to make it a chapter story as well.
1. Chapter 1

Commander Jonathon Ford stood on the Bridge of the Seaquest. It was his last overnight shift before the long holiday leave was set to begin. Commander Ford had a strong distaste for the overnight rotation he occasionally found himself on. As he looked around at the faces of the lesser experienced bridge crew he longed for someone, anyone to have a conversation with. He wasn't normally keen on idle chitchat and the like but, it had been a long slow trip back to Pearl. Not as much as a distress call for almost a week. Commander Ford slowly walked around the bridge smiling inwardly as he watched each member of the young crew stiffen as he approached them. He considered striking up a conversation with the young woman at the WISKRS station. She hadn't been on Seaquest long and had just finished her training at the position. He was about to speak when the vision of her jumping right out of her skin came in to his mind making him think better of the idea. He slowly approached the captain's chair when he noticed the familiar sleek figure in the bridge's moonpool.

"Well hello Darwin," Jonathon spoke as he turned on the Vo-corder, "What are you doing up so early this morning?" Jonathon Ford was never really for the idea of the dolphin on Seaquest. He thought dolphins along with a certain teenager, had no place on a military vessel. He did however; have to admit that they had both very much earned their place.

"Darwin play Christmas," came the electronic voice projection from the bright yellow machine, "Play Christmas with Ford."

"Not today Darwin, my shift is almost over then; I'm going to my quarters to pack so I can go home for Christmas."

"Pack later. Christmas now," the dolphin chirped and clicked before spraying the commander with a face full of water.

The entire bridge froze. They had all heard stories of their staunch XO and his rules and regulations. If truth be told, there wasn't a crewman on the boat who wouldn't rather face reprimand from the captain himself than the second in command. The sight of the dark skinned man as he stood before them drenched from the folly the dolphin was quite the sight to behold. Some of them would have even considered it an early Christmas present, silently of course. No one dared move or speak and certainly a smile would have be the equivalent of suicide. Then suddenly, just when the tension in the room was so thick it could have smothered them all a laugh was heard. A laugh from the commander himself.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too fish face," Jonathon laughed as he turned to the rest of the bridge, "What? Haven't you ever seen a dolphin Christmas card before?"

The bridge erupted in laughter. The commander, having had quite enough of Darwin, shut off the Vo-corder and walked toward the captain's chair asking if anyone knew any good Christmas carols.

Dr. Kristen Westphalen sat in the empty science lab trying to finish up the last of her reports before the holiday leave. She had to pull an all-nighter to ensure everything would be ready on time but it was worth the extra effort just so she didn't have to ask for anyone to volunteer to help her on the last day aboard the ship. She knew this would be a day of packing and excitement as the crew would all merrily embark on holidays with their families. If truth be told, the good doctor was more than a little excited about her holiday plans. After her daughter Cynthia had cancelled the plans they made for a good old fashion English Christmas, Nathan had graciously invited her to spend the holiday with himself and Lucas on Bridger's Island. She had been excited about the time together for the three of them. Then just the previous morning Lucas let them know he would not be attending the holiday on the island. His father, Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak had for once in his life, decided to act like a father and offered to take the boy with him to Paris for the holidays. Kristen thought about how much she would miss the boy but, it was only proper for him to spend Christmas with his family. The Doctor was pulled from her thoughts by the familiar splashing in the adjoining moonpool.

"Darwin," Kristen spoken gently as she rubbed his melon, "And what will you be doing for Christmas?"

Lucas and Ben had spent an afternoon the week before decorating a Christmas tree next to the moonpool and trying to explain the holiday to the dolphin. Kristen knew Darwin couldn't really grasp the concept of the holiday but the dolphin had mentioned it several times since.

"Card", was the electronic response.

"Card? What do you mean card Darwin?" Kristen looked curiously at the animal as he promptly sprayed her with water. As she stood there shocked she heard the Dolphin's clicks translate.

"Christmas Card."

"Christmas card indeed," Kristen admonished the dolphin, "What has Lucas been teaching you?"

"Not Lucas, Ford. Ford Christmas card."

"Commander Ford? " The doctor knew better than to think that Commander Ford would teach the dolphin such a trick and made a mental note to check with Ben Krieg if he had taught the dolphin such a dirty trick as she stood leaving the moonpool to change and pack for the holiday.

Lucas Wolenczak lay on his back lost somewhere in the duct systems of the Seaquest. He had woken up early hoping to finish one last systems update before heading off to Paris for Christmas with his father. He had been an hour into his mission when the diagnostic sweep caught a burnt fuse in the air purification system. Not wanting to wait for a maintenance crew to handle the problem later in the day, Lucas had set off on his own trying to solve the problem. After much effort he had finally found the burnt fuse. Just as he finished replacing the fuse he heard the door slam to the supply room below him as a familiar voice drifted up through the vent.

"You can't do this to me Katie."

"I'm sorry Ben, my father just doesn't understand. You know how he can be."

"Come on Katie, I cancelled my cruise to spend the holidays with you. I thought you already told them I was coming? What am I supposed to do now?"

Lucas remained silent as he listened to his friend fight with his ex-wife. He knew Ben had hinted around that he and Lt. Com. Hitchcock were close to reconciling but, Lucas really hadn't taken him seriously. Lt. Ben Krieg had been bragging about his Christmas cruise for a full month Lucas was shocked to hear he had cancelled it although he knew Ben would have done it in a heartbeat for Katie.

"I'm sorry Ben, you know my dad isn't well, this may be his last Christmas. I can't just ignore his wishes and well you know-"

"Yeah, I know. He never liked me."

"Ben, it's not that, it's just-"

"Save it Katie," Krieg said as Lucas heard him slammed the door and stomp out of the room.

Lucas waited a few minutes until he was sure Kate had left the room too then, he opened the grating and slowly dropped himself on to the floor. He waited a while longer in the store room trying to figure out what to do next. He knew Ben didn't speak to his own family and wondered what the man would end up doing for the holiday. Lucas set off towards the moonpool silently trying to formulate a plan.

Captain Bridger sat at the moonpool's edge waiting for his dolphin friend. Bridger wanted to explain to Darwin that the Seaquest would be docking soon and that there would be no one aboard for 2 full weeks. He knew the dolphin would eventually make its way to his island but he liked to keep the dolphin up to speed on what was going on. Suddenly the silvery figure appeared from the far end of the pool just as Dr. Westphalen entered the room.

"Hello my friend," Nathan reached out to the Dolphin as he smiled rubbing under the dolphin's nose.

Kristen smiled as she watched the pair. The mighty Captain Bridger, man of legend, and his smart alec dolphin. She had spent her time since her last visit with Darwin drying off her hair.

"Bridger play."

"No, my friend not today. Today we're busy getting ready to leave for the holiday."

"Christmas," the dolphin said proudly.

"Yes, Christmas," Bridger responded as he turned and nodded to Kristen, "The Doctor and I will be spending Christmas at the island, and I'd like you to come."

"Darwin play Christmas with Bridger."

Nathan nodded, "Yes my friend. We would like to see you for Christmas. Maybe we can get you a Christmas fish."

"No Darwin want Christmas Card."

"Christmas card?," Nathan looked questioningly at the dolphin before Kristen could respond Nathan found himself drenched by his dolphin friend.

"Christmas card," Dolphin repeated again as Kristen began to laugh.

"I should have warned you, I received one of his Christmas cards this morning," Kristen laughed as she handed Nathan a towel.

"Where in the world did he get an idea like that?"

"Well," Kristen said as she leaned over rubbing the dolphin, "He says he learned it from Commander Ford."

"Jonathon," Nathan questioned with a laugh, "Sure and I'm the sugar plum fairy."

"Well, Mr. Plum, are you done packing for our holiday?"

Nathan laughed, "Yes just about. I have a few last minute things to handle. Then, I'll be done, and all yours."

Kristen smiled at the comment she was more excited than she would ever admit to spend the holidays with the captain and have him all to herself. Well, except for Darwin of course.

"I was actually on my way to double check with Lucas to make sure you will be just that," She smiles slyly, "You know how his father is about cancelling at the last second. "

"Good idea," Nathan added just as the blonde headed subject of their conversation wondered in to the moonpool. Lucas looked worried about something. Nathan's heart sunk wondering if his father had already cancelled the boy's plans for the holiday.

"Everything alright, Kiddo?" Nathan said looking warmly at the boy he was starting to consider more as a son.

"Uh.. yeah, I mean, yes sir," Lucas stammered once he realized he wasn't alone in the room, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Kristen asked as she stood walking over to the boy, "Lucas did you father… you know.. well…. You know you're still welcome to spend the holiday with us if your plans change right?

Lucas looked up realizing what they were thinking, "Oh no no, everything is fine. My dad still wants to spend the holidays with me."

"Good, Lucas I'm glad to hear it," the captain replied.

Suddenly the realization dawned on Lucas even though he was a terrible liar and everyone on the boat including Ben knew it, the idea of his father ditching him for the holidays was so believable he wouldn't really have to try hard to make anyone buy it. Lucas waved a quick good bye and headed to his quarters with a new plan for the holidays in mind.

"Where do you think he's off to in such a hurry?" the doctor smiled as she looked at Nathan.

"Who knows? I learned a long time ago to never try and understand a teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

Lt. Benjamin Krieg couldn't believe his luck. He had been so excited to spend the holidays with Katie and her family. It never dawned on him after speaking to his former mother in law that the Old Admiral still held a grudge. As he sat on his bunk quietly thinking about how dumb he had been to just assume all would be forgiven he decided there was just one thing left to do. He stood up and began to unpack his bag. Ben knew so close to Christmas travel arrangement would be hard to come by and lodging aside from the Seaquest would be impossible. As he unpacked he heard the familiar voice of the communications officer Tim O'neill as he announced the Sequest had docked. After giving the standard procedural run down on disembarking the boat, Tim cleared his throat and wished everyone a Merry Christmas from the senior staff. As the announcement ended Ben heard a familiar holiday song begin to play.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight…. "_

"Yeah right more like, have yourself a lonely little Seaquest," Ben sang mockingly to himself as he heard a knock at his cabin door. Ben sighed loudly not wanting to have company at the moment.

"What?" He called sharply at the closed door hoping whoever it was would take the hint. He wasn't in the mood to see any of his friends happily leaving for their holidays. After he didn't get a response right away he turned back to his unpacking still humming his new depressing version of the familiar holiday tune. The thought crossed his mind suddenly that maybe it was Katie and his self-loathing mood had scared her away. He knew the odds were slim but he quickly spun around and opened the door. There at the door stood the Lt.'s best friend aboard the Seaquest. The blonde teenager looked startled at his friend and seemed to be at a loss for words. Ben couldn't help but notice by the expression on Lucas' face that something was wrong. He swallowed hard and put on the best smile he could muster.

"So what do I owe this visit too? You forget to get your old man a present or something?" Ben said gesturing the teen to follow him inside.

"Um, no I was kind of wondering what you were doing for the holidays," Lucas said making sure to keep his eyes on his shoes the entire time. The teen didn't like lying and he knew from past experience he wasn't good at it so he was hoping he could get his friend to buy into his ploy without having to actually lie to him.

"Why's that kid?" Ben asked feeling sure he already knew the answer to the question.

"Well you see….. um, I was supposed to go with my dad to Paris for a conference but… um."

Ben put up his hands, "Say no more Luke, I've got you covered. Whats say you and me spend Christmas together here on Seaquest?"

"You think they'll let us stay aboard?"

"Sure, the boat isn't going anywhere and aside from the security out front there won't be anyone aboard until after Christmas," Ben smiled trying to not let the boy know he had figured this all out already.

"What about your cruise Ben?" Lucas asked trying to seem like he didn't know what was already going on.

"Cancelled due to weather, I just got the E-mail this morning," Ben answered quickly having already rehearsed the lie.

"Great, well not great but you know," Lucas smiled, "there's one more thing Ben, I'd rather if the captain didn't know I was staying you know how well-"

Ben cut the boy off, "Sure Kid, your secret's safe with me. Tell you what, empty out your duffle bag and I'll do the same and we'll meet at your cabin in an hour. We can 'leave' together and head in to town to pick up some supplies, maybe make this place a little more festive okay?"

"Sure sounds great. Geez I gotta run. I'm supposed to meet the Captain in his cabin before he leaves. I'll see you in an hour," Lucas said as he quickly turned and jogged out of the Morale Officer's cabin.

As Krieg sat back on his bunk he smiled to himself, 'Maybe this Christmas won't be so horrible after all.'

Dr. Westphanlen had been struggling with her bags for the last 10 minutes. Though the Shore leave was only for 2 weeks she had amassed quite the collection of items she simply had to take along with her to Bridger's island. There were a few experiments that weren't quite done and of course the presents, not to mention her clothes. As her small framed fumbled attempting to carry two bags on her shoulders and tug a third along with her she could hear the unfamiliar laughter of a familiar voice behind her.

"May I help you doctor?" Commander Ford asked her stooping down to pick up the large duffle she had been dragging along with a smile on his face as he tried to mask the fact that he had just been laughing at the sight.

"Oh thank you commander, "Kristen smiled as she realized how jolly the commander seemed, "So what are you doing for the Holidays?"

"My brothers and I are going to our father's for Christmas and we have plans to go skiing for New Year's."

"Well you certainly seem excited about it Jonathan," The doctor commented noting that she had never seen the commander look so happy before about anything especially about time off.

"I am, my family doesn't get together much. Usually we plan and at the last minute something falls through but, I've already spoken to my father and all of my brothers have already made it. I'll be the last to arrive later on tonight. My father is convinced it's going to snow since we'll all be home for the holidays," Jonathon laughed as he continued, "So what are you doing for the holidays Doctor?"

"Well, after Cynthia cancelled her plans to meet with me I decided to take Nathan's offer and spend Christmas with him and Lucas."

"I thought Lucas was spending Christmas with his father?"

"Well yes, but that was a last minute change of plans I assure you," Kristen smiled imploring the commander to not ask any more questions on the subject.

As they arrived at the Captain's cabin they were greeted by Lucas who was stepping out of the door holding a brightly wrapped gift from the captain.

"Oh Lucas," the doctor called out reaching in to one of her bags, "Here you are, Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Doc," Lucas said tucking the gift under his arm as he begun to head down the hall, " I got you a present too. It's on the Captain's bed."

"Well you didn't have to do that, but thank you. Aren't you going to open it?" She called out to the boy who was already too far away.

"He's saving it to open on Christmas morning." The captain added from the doorway.

"Humph, He probably know he's father didn't get him anything," Kristen said he annoyance at the boy's father apparent in her face.

"So where exactly do you expect me to put all of this, "Nathan said as he looked upon her luggage, "I'll need a second island."

"Well, this bag is my clothes and some presents and these two are projects that are-"

"Oh no you don't! No work. It's a holiday and Christmas no less," The captain interrupted, "Commander could you please take these two bags and lock them in your quarters before you go."

"Aye sir," The Commander said as he picked up both bags with a smile.

"Nathan really!" Kristen glared at him as the Captain ignored her and turned back to Jonathon handing him a small envelope.

"Merry Christmas, Jonathon."

"Thank you sir," the commander replied as he handed the captain a similar envelope.

"Jonathon really didn't have to."

"Neither did you sir, Merry Christmas," Jonathon said with a smile as he hauled away two of Kristen's bags.

"Are you all packed then?" Kristen asked Nathan.

"Yeah," Kristen couldn't help but notice the distant look in his eyes as he continued, "Did Lucas look okay to you?"

"Well, as I only got to see him on the run he seemed fine to me. Why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure, but if you don't mind, I'd like to check with his father before we leave."

"Of course," Kristen smiled warmly, "You don't think he cancelled do you?"

"I'm not sure but, let's find out shall we."

Kristen nodded as she followed him into his cabin. Kristen was silently hoping that the elder Wolenczak had kept his word and was still taking the boy for Christmas. She would never admit it to Nathan but, a week earlier she had placed a call to the Good Doctor and informed him of what a wonderful son he had and chastised the man for abandoning him and not giving him so much as a call about his holiday plans. She was thrilled that her handiwork had resulted in the man finally paying some attention to his son. She only hoped Nathan was wrong.

Lt. Com. Katherine Hitchcock paced outside a familiar door marked 'Supply and Morale'. She regretted how the last conversation with her ex-husband had gone. She knew Ben was right she should have stood up to her father. She stood there trying to come up with the words to say when the door she had been glaring at suddenly opened and out stepped the tall dark haired Lt.

"Ben, I'm-"

"It's okay Katie, I understand. I'm sorry for just walking away from you before. I was just surprised and I shouldn't of been. I can't expect your father to like me after everything that happened between us.

Katie was taken aback by her ex-husband's words. They may have been true but, they were far more mature than she ever expected from Ben and she certainly felt she was the one who should have been apologizing instead of the man before her.

"I'm sorry, Ben. This doesn't mean I don't want to try-"

Ben cut her off once more, " I know Katie and I want to have a long talk with you about all of this later. I just don't have the time right now Okay?"

"Oh, were you able to get your cruise back?"

"Not exactly…," Katie listened as Ben briefly explained that Lucas' father had abandoned him again and that they were going to spend the holidays together,"… but Katie, you have to keep this under your hat okay, the kid doesn't want the captain to know. I promised him I wouldn't say anything. You know how he is about trusting people. Katie, he would flip if he knew I told you."

"Alright Ben, you guys just be careful. I'll call you for Christmas," Katie smiled as she watched her ex-husband walk away from her. Some days it was hard to remember why things ever went badly between the two of them. Lucas brought out a protective side in Ben that she had missed after they separated. She sighed knowing as soon as she got home she would be having a long talk with her father about Ben Krieg.

The Captain Smiled has he stood on the dock just outside of the Seaquest. He watched as his crew was greeted happily by their families. He laughed and pointed out to Kristen the sight of his Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz being swamped by his 4 sisters as he tried to pry them away he looked back at the captain and waved, "Merry Christmas sir, I'll see you in a few weeks! If I survive." The captain nodded and waved to the Chief as he continued scanning the crowed. He was looking for Dr. Wolenzcak, after speaking to his secretary he had been informed that the doctor had already left for his trip and as far as she knew, he was still taking his son along.

He spotted his Communications Officer being greeted by his mother and sister. The captain couldn't help but note mentally how much the 3 family members looked alike. He smiled as he watched Tim O'niell blush as his mother pinched his cheek and told him how thin he looked.

Security Chief Shan and Lt. Philips both exited the Seaquest together in Hawaiian Print shirts ready for their cruise.

"Well boys," the captain greeted, "leaving one ship for another I see?"

"Yes sir," Shan responded, "It's a shame Krieg changed his mind though"

"Really?" the doctor inquired, "He's been babbling about that cruise for a full month?"

"Yeah, we know," Shan laughed adding, "but, he said he found something better to do."

"We think he found a woman to spend the holidays with," Philips chimed in with a grin.

"Well, I suppose it takes all kinds," the doctor joked as the two men went along their way laughing at the quip.

Lt. Com. Hitchock and Com. Jonathon Ford waved to the captain as they both stood waiting for a cab further down the dock, Nathan was about to inquire to Kristen if she thought they two were spending any time together for the holidays when he spotted a familiar blond mop walking by laughing and joking under the arm of Lt. Benjamin Krieg.

"Where are you two off to?" The captain smiled not trying to draw out a long explanation from the teen that would amount to a resounding none of your business.

"We're headed to the airport together sir," the Lt. replied adding, "We both have later flights so we're going to do some shopping first. Christmas presents and what not ya know?"

"Well, have a Merry Christmas, Kiddo, and try and behave yourself okay?"

"Yes, sir," Lucas replied with a pang of guilt for the lie Ben had just told the captain, "You guys have a nice time too."

Nathan stood and watched as the teenager and Krieg headed off towards a cab. Kristen noticed the look in his eyes and decided to comment.

"He'll be alright Nathan."

"I know, I just.."

Kristen knew how the captain would finish the sentence and cut him off replying, "Me too. But it's good for him to spend some time with his father."

"I know, it's just we've spent the last year with him and I feel like he's part of my family and now not only do I get to miss the holidays with him but, his birthday too."

Kristen had forgotten the boy's birthday was on the 23rd. Lucas hadn't even mentioned it.

"Well, maybe we can call him on his birthday and throw a little part or something when we get back from leave."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Kristen surprising her since there were a few crew members still around, "That's a great idea, how did you get to be so wonderful?"

Kristen smiled as Nathan kissed her on the cheek.

Further down the dock, Katie Hitchcock watched as Ben stepped into a cab with Lucas. She wondered silently to herself what Ben would have done had it not been for the boy's absentee father. She was actually considering abandoning her family for Christmas before he told her he'd be spending the holiday with the teenager. She sighed as she watched his cab pull away and whispered to too low for anyone to hear, "I love you, Ben."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so, I wasn't going to do it but, I couldn't resist. I'm officially done with War Games and Spies now, the writing anyway. I just need to type it up so, I couldn't resist throwing some action into this story with one of my favorite Seaquest villains, just a little foreshadowing here but, I do like the way it turned out. I didn't name him here but, I really don't think you have to. He sort of needs no introduction. I know that the overly sappy Katie in this chapter is a little AU but, don't worry I think it was just the long flight catching up with her. Also, still no beta. I am still borrowing the husband's work computer so I really only have time to sort of hit and run. I intended on buying a computer last week but, I had to order one and it won't come in for a while still.

Chapter 3

Lucas Wolenczak and Ben Krieg spent the afternoon picking out holiday snacks and decorations. Ben had even taken the time to convince Lucas they needed a real Christmas tree. Lucas had never actually had a real Christmas tree. His parents were usually working around the holidays and thought the whole thing a bother. Although the teen saw no real point in a real tree when an artificial tree would work just fine he had to give Ben credit for his resolve on the matter. The Lt. spent almost a full hour convincing the sales men that the pair really was with the UEO and delivering the tree to a military base to be put on the flag ship would be perfectly fine. The two men separated at one point in the afternoon under the guise of buying Christmas presents for one another. In actuality, both men had each already bought presents for one another. Ben spent his time secretly ordering a birthday cake for the boy. 17th birthdays weren't normally a big deal but Ben figured that Lucas had never had a real birthday with pointy hats and noise makers as a kid. He couldn't resist and picked out decorations in a robot theme. Meanwhile Lucas spent his time doing a much more difficult task. The teen took a deep breath as he made the call to his father to inform him that he wasn't going to be able to make it home for the holidays. It was easier to lie to his father than the captain. The elder Wolenczak didn't know his son well enough to be able to tell when he was lying and as soon as Lucas mentioned he had to stay to correct a mistake he had made his father wanted to hear nothing more about it and proceeded to admonish the boy for a full 10 minutes before he had to leave to catch his flight to Paris. After their secret missions were complete the pair headed back to Seaquest discussing their plans for the night.

"I say we unload out haul when we get back and while we wait for the tree, whaddya say I cook us up some chicken alfredo and garlic bread?"

"You can cook Ben?" The teen raised a questioning eye brow at his friend as Ben shot him a hurt look grabbing his chest.

"Of course I can! My mother is Italian. I'd be an embarrassment to my dear old mama if I couldn't cook," Ben laughed , "It may not be all that Christmassy but it's good eats. After dinner we can decorate the tree and spruce up the place."

"Where are we gonna put the tree anyway?"

"I was thinking, the officer's lounge. It's got a big screen TV, a couch, and a small table that we can do up for the holidays. Besides, the majority of the boat won't have power. So, I figured we could-"

"What do you mean the majority of the boat won't have power, Ben?"

"The Seaquest will be totally unmanned remember? The security guards even decided not to stay once I told them we'd be there. We'll have power on A deck but the rest of the boat will be in the dark. Except for the moonpool. Bridger wanted to let Darwin have the option to stay onboard if he wanted so the moonpools still got power to it."

"So my room won't have power then."

"Right but, if you'd let me finish, it's only until the 26th, the engineering crew is coming back on the 27th. The whole ship will have power then. So, like I was saying, we can do everything in the officer's lounge. There's even a kitchen and an empty supply room that was never used. I figured we could haul a porta bunk in there and some computers and you'd feel right at home with your own space and I'll be right across the hall."

"That could work." Lucas smiled.

Ben threw his arm around Lucas as they walked into the Seaquest, "Trust me Kid, this is going to be a great Christmas.

Dr. Kristen Westphalen smiled as she looked across the small ferry that was taxiing them from the main land to Bridger's Island. She and Nathan were already having a wonderful time. They had stopped at a wonderful café for lunch and did a little grocery shopping where Nathan informed her he would be making the nearly famous pasta a la Bridger for dinner. Kristen smiled warmly as her thoughts drifted over the wonderful time they were having. The sudden thump of the ferry docking brought her back as Bridger spoke, "Well, here we are. It's just a short walk to the house from here."

"Very nice, Nathan, it's a beautiful island."

"If you think this is beautiful, wait until you see your surprise."

"Surprise?" Kristen looked at Nathan coyly with one eyebrow raised, "Well come on then out with it?"

"Nope, You'll have to wait and see, "Nathan said as he took her by the hand, "You can leave the bags here, I'll come back later and pick them up with the ATV."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course, "Nathan threw his arms up gesturing around him, "We're the only ones here remember?"

"Well, I suppose you have a point."

"Come on, it's almost dark and we have a little walking to do to get to your surprise," Nathan winked taking Kristen's hand and leading her down the beach.

Kristen and Nathan walked hand in hand around the bend along the beach. Just as night fell, They could see Bridger's two story home perched on the beach in the distance. Nathan suddenly stopped walking as he pulled Kristen close to him.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

Before she could answer Kristen caught a sudden glimpse of a warm glow coming from the direction of the previously dark house.

"Oh Nathan, It's beautiful," Kristen stared in awe as she looked up at the beautiful home now lit warmly with dancing Christmas lights.

"I was hoping you'd like it," Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist," I seem to remember you telling me it wasn't really Christmas unless the house was dripping in lights."

Kristen turned towards the captain ending up in his full embrace, "You remembered," she said quietly.

"Yes I did, along with a few other surprises I have planned for you later. I know this isn't how you planned on spending your holiday but, trust me, this will be a great Christmas."

Lt. Cm. Katherine Hitchcock had not had the smoothest trip home. Katie's first flight home to Seattle had been cancelled due to and the likely hood of the airline finding another flight for her seemed slim but, at the last second she had gotten a seat on a much later flight. Katie arrived in Seattle to a virtually empty airport. She had called her mother and told her she would just catch a cab home. After a rather heated discussion and much protesting her mother had relented but, part of Katie really wished someone had been there to meet her. Checking her watch she decided to make a quick all to the Seaquest. She knew it was late but she figured Lucas would have Ben up all night. Katie chewed on her thumb nail as she waited for the connection. She was soon greeted by her ex-husband's warm smile. She could see the pair had been busy. Behind her husband she could see the officer's lounge was brightly decorated for the holiday. There was a colorfully lit Christmas tree in the corner with brightly wrapped presents underneath it. Katie smiled as she heard one of Ben's favorite scenes of "Home Alone" in the back ground. It was one of Ben's favorite holiday movies, she could just hear him repeating his favorite line over and over again "Keep the change you filthy animal." In that moment Katie wanted nothing more than to get back to the Seaquest and spend the holidays with Ben. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her exhusband's voice.

".. Katie?... Hello?... Earth to Katie… Come in Katie?"

"Sorry Ben, it must be a bad connection," Katie said willing the tears that pricked her eyes not to fall, "I just wanted to check on the two of you, make sure you hadn't sunken the Seaquest yet."

Ben noticed the sadness behind his former wife's eyes but, not knowing the real reason, he thought better of asking, "Yeah, well she's still afloat as you can see. We had a hell of a time convincing the security guard to let the Christmas tree in but, other than that it's been smooth sailing."

"That's great Ben. You're both alright then?"

Ben smiled knowing what Katie was getting at.

"Sure, I'm fine Katie really," Ben's eyes told Katie he knew what she meant then he smiled," Lucas on the other hand, well the kid can't hang."

Ben stepped to the side allowing Katie to see the full room lit softly by Christmas lights. The blonde teenager was fast asleep sprawled on the floor in front of the movie. Katie smiled.

"Well, it's late Ben, I should let you get back to your movie. Give Lucas a hug for me and tell him happy birthday if I don't get a chance to call. And Ben," Kate paused once again willing her tears to not fall, "I am sorry about all of this."

"I know Katie, me too. Tell your folks Merry Christmas for me Okay?"

"Sure," Katie cut the link before letting the tears she had been holding back fall down her cheek. Suddenly she heard her mother's familiar voice behind her.

"Mom, I thought we agreed I'd take a cab," Kate tried to hid the fact that she was upset as she stepped out of the vid-booth.

"Was that Benjamin I head? "Katie's mother stopped and hugged her daughter when she realized Kate had been crying, "Don't worry baby, Trust me we'll talk to daddy, this will be a great Christmas."

_ "…. You don't say? Are you sure?"_

_"That's what I head and from where I'm looking it looks to be completely empty. You're not really considering?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Come on you can't really be serious, even you're not that crazy."_

_"I'm not crazy, I'm a man of opportunity and I see a perfect one now."_

_"I don't want any part of it. This is crazy, even for you."_

_The man leaned over his friend and cut the link as he spoke, "An empty Seaquest how interesting." He watched as his silent friend covered his eyes and shook his head, "Awe trust me Vern, this is going to be a great Christmas."_


End file.
